


Miss You

by her_aim_is_gettin_better



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this in 2016 ok, My First Work in This Fandom, everyone else is just mentioned, idk how to tag uhhhhh, meant as friendship but u can read it as romance if u want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/her_aim_is_gettin_better/pseuds/her_aim_is_gettin_better
Summary: After being insulted to her face, Yellow Diamond comes to attack earth. The Crystal Gems win the battle but suffer quite a few injuries. Peridot feels responsible and hides away.
Relationships: Amethyst & Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 2016 so some stuff isn't correct but we're just gonna go with it bc I don't wanna re-write this lmao
> 
> This is my first story on here and I just kinda want to see how posting on here works ig?? I'm working on some Voltron stories and am planning on posting them here so I just wanna make sure I'm doing this right lol (I'm also kinda working on a CG Spinel AU shhh). Also this is the only Steven Universe story I've finished and posted so...pls be nice to me
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Peridot should have known that she wouldn't get off the hook _that_ easily for insulting her superior to her face and destroying one of her proudest achievements. Shortly after her and Steven took care of the Cluster, Yellow Diamond came to earth with about half an army. Now, that wouldn't have been so bad but currently the Crystal Gems only consisted of Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Steven, Lapis, and Peridot. Needless to say, they were hopelessly outnumbered.

With Lapis still exhausted from her time as Malachite, Peridot not having any powers, and Steven only having defensive weapons, the Crystal Gems should have lost this battle. However they fought hard and well enough to warrant Yellow Diamond's army to retreat…but they all knew she'd be back soon.

Although they won this battle, they didn't leave without damage. Pearl had been poofed and still hasn't reformed. Steven had been injured as well, he spent most of his time in bed. Lapis had been more traumatized than before and refused to talk to anyone (except for Steven…occasionally). Garnet and Amethyst left with minimal damage and were fully recovered after a few days; they spent all their time taking care of Steven.

Which only left Peridot, in the barn…alone. It was her choice, honestly, though she would have much rather been with Steven or Amethyst or Lapis or…anyone really. But she felt as if this whole ordeal was her fault and didn't feel right seeking comfort. Lapis wanted nothing to do with her but Garnet, Amethyst, and even Steven sometimes came to check on her, but she would always insist she was fine and request to be left alone. They stopped coming after a while.

* * *

It's been about a month since the battle and at this point Peridot was seriously considering finding some way to go back to the moon base and contact someone on Homeworld so she could surrender herself to Yellow Diamond and end her friends' suffering. She could probably fix the panel, and there had to be _some_ form of communication on there right?

She would be held prisoner or harvested…

Or shattered, if she was lucky.

Before she had too much time to dwell on these thoughts, she was interrupted by someone opening the barn doors. "Hey Peri, is it okay if I come in?" Amethyst asked gently. Peridot was too annoyed and upset to argue so she nodded once and hugged her knees closer to her chest. Amethyst went and sat next to her. They were both silent for a while.

_She's only here out of pity. You don't deserve them. Everything that's happened to them since you got to earth is **your fault**._

"We haven't heard from you in a while. Everyone's pretty worried about you." Amethyst tried.

_Yeah, right._

It was silent again.

Peridot really missed them. She wanted so badly to go to the house but she just…couldn't. She felt herself start to tremble. Amethyst touched her shoulder. "You okay?"

She bit her lip to keep it from shaking. "I don't know." She whispered. Amethyst frowned and moved closer to her, her hand still on Peridot's shoulder.

"Hey, it's over now right?"

"Yeah…" _For now._ She felt tears sting in the corners of her eyes.

"Peri, we really, really miss you." Amethyst squeezed her shoulder.

Peridot sobbed and hid her face in her knees, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Amethyst pulled Peridot closer to her and hugged her. Peridot allowed herself to be moved, too tired to fight it. "It's okay."

* * *

_**THE END** _

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment, I need validation from strangers on the internet lmao


End file.
